


The date

by Tina908



Series: It All Started With A Card [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Adam and Nigel have their first date.This comes after “The laundry card” but before “Role reversal”-Taking a chance, Nigel bent down and pressed his lips to Adams.-
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: It All Started With A Card [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The date

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly reminder that English is not my first language so there are going to be mistakes.

Adam was pacing anxiously in front of his front door while he was waiting for Nigel to arrive. Adam once again looked at the clock.

Adam had told Nigel to come to his place his Saturday at 6:30 pm so they could have dinner at 7 o’clock like he had everyday, but it was already 6:35 so Nigel was late and Adam hated when people were late.

What was the meaning of agreeing on a planned time if people just showed up whenever they wanted anyway. Maybe he wasn’t even coming. Maybe it had just been a joke after all.

Adams thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door and Adam hurried to open the door.

“You’re late.” Was the first thing he said when he saw Nigel on the other side of the door.

“Well hello to you too, darling.” Nigel answered with a smirk.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Hello Nigel, I’m happy to see you again but you’re late. It’s 6:38 and I don’t like when people are late it ruins my schedule.” Adam explained.

“I’m fucking sorry about that, gorgeous. The traffic was a bitch.” Nigel said. He was truly remorseful that he had put his darling in any kind of discomfort.

“Thank you. Please come in.” Adam moved away from the door and made his way inside again, certain that Nigel would follow.

“I always have Mac and cheese or chicken and broccoli for dinner. Which one would you like, Nigel?” Adam asked when they reached the kitchen.

“Mac and cheese if that’s alright with you, darling?”

“Of course it is. Otherwise I wouldn’t have offered it to you.” Adam said and frowned confused.

Unable to resist the temptation Nigel made his way over to Adam and kissed his forehead in hope that the frown would disappear. “I was just being polite Adam.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry.” Adam said. “I-I have this thing called Asperger syndrome. It means I have difficulties understanding the neurologicals. Especially if they say something but mean something different and it’s also hard for me to figure out what people are thinking or feeling. When I was younger I would have thought that just because I was sad you were too or because I like the stars you do too so I had to learn to ask what people are thinking or feeling and I always say what I mean. I never lie and I don’t like when people lie. I also have to follow my schedule.”

“Okay.” Nigel said and shrugged.

“O-okay? Adam asked, looking nervous.

“Yeah, of course. So you’re a little different from most people but you’re still Adam and I happen to fucking like Adam.” Again, Nigel shrugged. It wasn’t really a big deal to him.

“Most people actually have a problem with it. They find me annoying. Especially when I get excited and starts talking to much. That’s why I don’t really have any friends, besides Beth and Harlan but Harlan was my father’s friend so he doesn’t really count.” Adam said and turned around to take out their dinner from the freezer.

“Well most people are fucking idiots, darling. Forget about them. I would be very happy to be you’re friend.”

After placing the food in the microwave Adam turned around and made eye contact with Nigel briefly. It was hard but Adam was pretty sure Nigel looked sincere. “R-really?”

“Yes, really.” Nigel answered, taking a step towards Adam. “And I would like to be even more if you would let me, darling.”

“M-more?”

“Yes, more. So much more.” Taking a step more, Nigel was now right on front of Adam who were trapped between Nigel and the counter.

Taking a chance, Nigel bent down and pressed his lips to Adams.

The moan Adam let out when their lips touched was pure music to Nigel’s ears.

The kiss was chaste, merely just two lips pressing together. Until Adam started moving his lips, that’s is. Then it quickly turned heated until they were exchanging sloppy kisses with too much tongue and not enough finesse.

Adam rutted his hips forward to grind his erection onto Nigel’s thigh and moaned.

“Fuck, darling. If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to control myself.” Nigel said and pressed soft kisses down Adams neck.

“N-Nigel? A-are you sexually excited?” Adam asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, darling. I fucking am.” Nigel answered, bending down a little to rub his own erection against Adam’s, resulting in a moan from both of them.

“Good. M-me too. I want to have sex with you Nigel.”

“Whatever you want darling. I’ll give you whatever you want. You just have to tell me and it’s yours.” Nigel said, meaning more than just sex. He would give his Adam the fucking world if he wanted it. Nigel followed the same path up Adams neck to his mouth and kissed him once again.

A loud beeping sounding from behind Adam and forcing the two men to break their kiss.

“I want to have sex with you, but we have to eat first. Then we can have sex when my schedule is free.” Adam said.

“Sure, darling. Whatever you want.” Nigel said and reluctantly let go of Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
